Our Love
by Choi Na Ra
Summary: Cinta terkadang indah dan terkadang menyayat hati... Cinta itu akan indah bila cinta itu datang dari hati... Namun, bila cinta itu datang bukan karna dari hati.. Pasti... Akan membuat luka dan kesedihan dihati... HanChul


A Fanfiction

.

.

.

By

Choi Na Ra

.

.

.

Our Love

Tittle : Our Love

Chapter : 1

Cast : HanChul

Kim Heechul

Henry Lau

Lee Donghae

Other Cast menyusul :D

Rate : T ( athor masih belajar bikin FF , hehe )

Genre : Humor, Romance, Hurt, Gaje

Disclaimer : Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi FF ini milik saya. Jangan di copast. Saya menulis FF ini dari pikiran saya.

Warning : Typo(s) , Gender Switch , Alur awurauran , ini FF kedua author :) FF pertama author belum saya posting disini, belum diedit. Hehe :D saya masih belajar menulis Fanfiction. Mohon kritik dan sarannya chingudeul^^ Gomawo.

.

.

.

_Cinta terkadang indah dan terkadang menyayat hati..._

_Cinta itu akan indah bila cinta itu datang dari hati..._

_Namun, bila cinta itu datang bukan karna dari hati.._

_Pasti... Akan membuat luka dan kesedihan dihati..._

Musim Gugur , Kanada

Monday, October 08 2012.

01:00 a.m

Heechul Pov

Hari ini tepat 2 tahun aku meninggalkannya. Aku ingin pulang dan bertemu appa dan juga ingin mengunjungi makam amma. Dua tahun telah kulalui tanpanya. Aku merindukannya. Apa kabar kamu disana oppa. Dua tahun tanpamu. Membuat hidup ini tanpa warna.

Aku memandang keluar jendela kamarku. Memandang daun yang berguguran. Kini telah datang musim gugur. Aku menangis sendiri dalam lamunanku.

*Tok tok tok

Aku sontak kaget mendengar suara ketukan pintu, tiba-tiba seorang namja masuk kekamarku.

"Noona belum tidur?" tanyanya

Dia adalah dongsaengku, Henry Lau, dia anak angkat appa. Sebelum amma menginggal aku merasa kesepian dan appa menemukan seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang sedang kelaparan, kemudian appa mengajak Henry pulang. Dia berasal dari China, dan dia tinggal di Korea sendirian. Aku merasa senang dengan kedatangan Henry, aku sudah menanggap dia seperti adikku sendiri.

"Aniya, aku belum mengantuk" ucapku dengan menahan tangis

"Noona, waeyo ? " tanya Henry

"Gwaenchana saenggi, Noona tak apa." Ucapku lirih

"Noona, apa kau merindukan Korea?" akupun menundukkan wajahku

"Ne~" jawabku singkat. Mungkin Henry bisa membaca pikiranku saat ini. Yah, aku benar-benar merindukan Korea, dan aku sangat ingin... Emh, yasudah, lupakan.

"Bagaimana kalau akhir musim gugur kita ke Korea?" tawar Henry

"Mwo?" aku sontak kaget

"Ne noona, aku ingin menyusul appa." Dengan senyum sumringah xD

"Baiklah, nanti akan kubelikan tiket, sana tidurlah kembali." Mungkin aku harus kembali, Aku ingin memutuskan untuk bersekolah disana.

"Arra noona. Annyeong hasimika" Henry pun meninggalkan kamarku dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Dan aku pun terlelap dalam tidurku.

Heechul POV end

~ C.N.R ~

Henry POV

Aku tak bisa membayangkan. Akhir musim semi di Seoul nanti. Pasti sangat indah. Tapi, aku sedih melihat Heechul noona sedih. Kenapa noona selalu memikirkan namja pabbo itu. Arrrggghhh! Ingin sekali aku membunuh namja itu. Kenapa dia memilih keputusan bodoh itu.

Henry POV end

~ C.N.R ~

Airport, Kanada

Saturday, October 13 2012

04.00 a.m

Heechul POV

Hari ini pun tiba. Begitu berat meninggalkan Kanada. Aku juga sangat ingin pulang ke Korea. Aku dan Henry telah berkemas dan menuju bandara untuk pergi ke Korea. Dengan hati senang nan berbunga-bunga aku melangkah menuju bandara. Aku memasang headset ditelingaku, mendengarkan lagu penyanyi Cho Kyuhyun dan tidur terlelap selama perjalanan didalam pesawat. Dan tiba-tiba Henry membangunkanku.

"Noona, kita sudah sampai di Incheon. Cepat bangun." Ucap Henry kegirangan.

"Mwo? Jinjja ?" dengan suara lirih

" Ne noona. Pesawatnya sudah mendarat 5 menit yang lalu."

"Ye mochi ku sayang. Mumumumu, ayo turun." Pipi Henry kucubit saking gemasnya aku dengan pipinya.

"Yaaaaaaaakk! Noona, pipiku jangan kau cubit. Sakit heechul Noona." Protes Henry kesal.

"Mianhae saenggi."

"Ne noona, kajja." Ajak Henry

Heechul POV end

~ C.N.R ~

Henry POV

Aku dan Heechul Noona melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan bandara. Aku ingin segera mendapat taksi dan menuju rumah Appa di Seoul. Noumu bogoshipo home sweet home :) . Lamaaa sekali. Kami menununggu tak satupun taksi yang melintas.

Blup blup blup. Aku rasa itu suara perutku yang kelaparan. Cacing-cacing diperut ku sudah menuntut makan siang. Heechul Noona pun menoleh kearah ku.

"Henry..." panggil Heechul

"Ne Noona. Wae ?'

" Kau lapar ?" tanyanya

"hehe :D" aku hanya tertawa kecil menjawab pertanyaan Noona. Kurasa Noona mendengar suara perut yang lapar ini.

"Noona, kita beli ddubogi di foodcourt yuk... Aku ingin ddubogi itu, sepertinya lezat sekali."

"Mwo ? Foodcourt itu ada didalam bandara. Kaki ku pegal menunggu taksi dari tadi." Jawab Heechul Noona.

"Noona... Jebal..." rengekku. Aha ! Aku punya ide, kunyanyikan lagu saja agar Noona mau membelikan aku ddubogi di foocourt. "Heechul Noona oh Heechul Noona... My Noona... Noona noumu yeppeo... Noona oh Noona... My Heechul Noona noumu yeppeo... Syalalalalalaaa" Tiba-tiba Heechul Noona membekap mulutku. Kemudian kugigit saja jari-jari Noona. Dia pasti marah karna habis meni-pedicure. Haha :D

"Henry-ah, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa menggigit jari-jariku yang cantik ini? Nanti kuku ku rusak lagi..."

"Yaaaaaakkkk! Noona membekap mulutku. Aku kan tak bisa bernafas. Kalo aku mati gimana? Noona mau kehilangan Henry mochi-mochi yang unyu ini? Aku tak ada gantinya tau..."

"Mochi-ah... Dari tadi kau menyanyi-nyayi kayak orang sarap tau ! Aku malu dilihat orang-orang. Suara mu fales lagi. Lebih baik kau bermain biola saja."

"Noona, ayo temani aku ke foodcourt sebentar..." rayu ku pada Heechul Noona

"Ne, janji, cuma sebentar lalu kita cepat mencari taksi."

"Arraseo Noona..." Jawab ku penuh semangat

Setelah sampai di foodcourt aku langsung memesan ddubogi dengan saus yang buanyak. *Maklum Si Henry kelaparan dan saking lama gak pernah makan ddubogi xD* Aku meminta Ahjumma penjual ddubogi untuk menambah sausnya. Ddubogi itu kelihatan lezat sekali. Aku menyuruh Noona untuk membayar Ddubogi yang kupesan tadi. Yah, Heechul Noona kenapa dia nggak mau ikut makan ddubogi ini ya? Apa dia takut gemuk? Aku tak tahu, mungkin wanita seumuranya takut badanya melar. Aku melanjutkan makan ku dan melahapnya sampai tetes terakhir (?) Kenyangnya perut ini. Tapi dimana ya, selama aku makan tadi Noona pergi kemana. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan foodcourt dan mencari sosok Heechul Noona. Coba cari ke toilet dulu ah. Mungkin dia sedang ada panggilan alam. Dengan langkah santai aku masuk toilet. Loh? Kok ada yeoja? Oops! Pabboya! Aku kan mencari Noona ke toilet. Ini kan toilet. Oh iya. Kenapa aku malah masuk toilet yeoja. Yeoja-yeoja itu meneriaki ku.

"Yakkk... Kau namja kenapa masuk toilet ini? Dasar mesum." Ucap salah satu yeoja.

" Mwo? Apa kau bilang?" sahut ku.

"Henry-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap seorang yeoja. Tapi suara itu... Aku mengenal suara yeoja itu. Aku menoleh dan ternyata yeoja itu... My First Love saat aku lulus Junior High School dulu...

~ C.N.R. ~

To Be Continue...

Dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejak (?) setelah membaca ...

Dimohon reviewnya juga chingudeul :) *bungkuk90°*

Mian kalo ini gaje, ruwet, dan sebangainya. Saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran chingudeul.

Khamsahamnida^_^


End file.
